


Heat Stroke

by Donts



Series: Langst [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heat Stroke, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Protective Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Training gets the best of Lance.
Series: Langst [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Heat Stroke

Allura had the brilliant idea of training in a hot environment. We have to be prepared for any conditions when fighting a war, I guess.

All of us were dripping with sweat when we got our first water break. I took a quick sip and got back to fighting the drones.

I thought I would be fine, having lived in Cuba and all, but I started to feel horrible. My head started throbbing and the world seemed to tilt.

I drank some more water but it didn't seem to help. No one else seemed as effected as me so I kept training anyway. I was probably being dramatic.

While backing up Pidge, I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. If felt nice compared to the got air around us.

I took this as a sign of the water doing its job. 

Until everything suddenly got spinny and my head began to throb again. 

I stumble over myself and saw the world go blurry. I fell to the ground, feeling the impact on my arm. I saw a few blurry figures approach me before I completely black out.

~~~

"I can't believe he's that dumb. Why didn't he drink more water?"

"Cut him some slack, that training was intense."

"He needs to get stronger. He's weak enough already."

I could hear the voices of my teammates buzz into my ears. I groaned and opened my eyes. I had a cold rag on my head and my armor had been removed.

Pidge shot over to me.

"Dude, drink some water. You hit your arm pretty hard too, hows it feel?"

I stretched my arm in front of me and winced slightly. 

"It's fine, probably just a bruise." I grabbed the glass of water that Pidge had been holding out to me.

The rest of the team were still arguing behind the couch. I felt a headache growing from it. I stood up, grabbing onto Pidge for support at first.

"Okay, I get it, I'm the weak link. I'm gonna go train now." I state before going to leave the room.

Pidge grabs my arm and pushes me back on the couch. Hunk joins Pidge's side.

"You're going to stay here until you're completely better." Hunk says sternly.

I hear Keith scoff.

"Let him train, God knows he needs it."

"Whats god?" Allura questions

"Not now." Shiro sighs.

"You are not a weak link, Lance. You just out did yourself today." Pidge says after giving me a little nudge.

"I'm going to make cookies for you, Pidge make sure the others aren't ignorant douche bags while I'm gone. Thank you."

Everyone goes silent from Hunk's passive aggressive comment.

"Well, y'all can yeet now. Lance doesn't need to be around shit heads while he's getting better." Pidge glares at Allura, Keith, and Shiro.

The three leave the room, leaving only Pidge and Lance.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Anything for my space bro!"


End file.
